Melada's games
by aorslover504
Summary: When 17 year old Melada is picked as tribute for the 73rd hunger games no one expects her to show the skills she has. Even Melada herself cant understand how she suddenly developed the thinking skills she suddenly developes once she gets to the arena. As melada fights to the end we follow her through the arena and through her friends eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The echoes of names yelled through my ears. "Dana retswork" "Celia burgundy" "atonie Amati" names like that ripped through my head. With every name it was a strike in the face. "Finnick odair" I heard the echoing screams as I saw finnick shuffle up to the stage. I wanted to scream to but refused to. We were taught not to cry, not to scream, we all knew to be expected to give up friends and family for this sick ritual. When finnick came back, I never wanted to let him go.

"in every district there must be dozens of cases of little girls and boys awakening in panic like I did, yet I'm not little, I am seventeen" I murmured to my ragged dog lokia. Lokia just looked at me and beat her tail on the ground. "Not to worry though, it's only the hunger games, this was my sixth drawing, and six times my names had been inside that container. They took Samuel though. Lokia if they take me go to finnick, he can care for you" I kept going on and on. By the time the sun came up I had gone through the same rant I always went through before the pulling for the hunger games. The door opened around seven and finnick popped in. "melada, please don't tell me you stayed awake all night again" finnick groaned when he saw me sitting up right. "I couldn't help it" I snapped back. "Did you keep lokia up to?" finnick asked eyeing lokia who was drooping. "Maybe, maybe not, what's to it?" I asked. "Fish that's what, come on up you rag doll" finnick said pulling me up. "I'm coming" I complained as finnick wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Is Annie here?" I asked as I was wheeled into the next room. "Of course she is silly, come on" finnick said with one last push. "Annie, I have some work for you!" finnick cheered as I was pushed out into the kitchen.

"Oh melada, you were awake like me? I will fix you up!" Annie said jumping up. "And lokia! You poor thing" Annie rambled. Annie fixed my ragged blonde hair and managed to get it working enough to keep out of my face. "If only we had some face makeup! Our eyes our eyes!" Annie sung. "Our eyes our eyes are pure and shining, intense as can be, loving as can be" I sing along. This made Annie happy because she clapped her hands together and kissed finnick as she passed by. "Samuel is coming home tonight" Annie whispered dreamily. "No! Don't say that please" finnick said panicking. "It's ok, she can't help herself" I whispered looking down. I wasn't crazy, I was normal most of the time but this day made me crazy, It was a miracle that Annie and finnick both had survived, but Samuel hadn't.

"To the drawing! To the drawing!" Annie chimed once I was dressed and fed. "You don't have to come Annie" I assured her. "No I must!" Annie said panicky grabbing my hand. Finnick got between us and took both of our hands and we walked down to town hall. The beach waves crashed down on our feet as we passed. Lokia barked behind us as she leapt around playing in the water. "See even lokia wants to be clean" Annie cheered loudly. "Jesus finnick you really do hang out with weirdo's" someone shouted. We all snapped our head in the direction of the insult. "Go away Jason!" finnick said angrily as he squeezed my hand and I'm positive Annie's as well. "Seriously, your girlfriend is crazy and your best friend sees things! Can't you have any normal friends?" ellie yelled from beside Jason. "Shut up" finnick roared as he sprang forward. I launched myself onto finnick and held him down while Annie started screaming and sobbing. "If you make me come over there you will see just how much I see" I shouted as they ran off laughing.  
]

I let finnick go and he was soon tackled again by Annie. Annie closed her eyes and started humming as she covered her ears and I felt the urge to do the same thing but decided not to. That was Annie's coping method I needed my own. The peace keepers flooded the area and as I entered the town square I spotted thorn. Thorn waved at me and tried to smile and I did the same. "Keep lokia" I mouthed to him as I patted lokia and pointed to thorn. Lokia shot over to thorn and he nodded. I did this every year, lokia had been a trained dog to help my older brother Samuel who was blind, he was the first one that died during that hunger games long ago when I was ten. Ever since then lokia stayed with me through the death of my parents and grandparents. Lokia and I where the only ones left. Thorn ran his hands over lokia's fur and I clung to Annie as we split up. Finnick was a mentor so he was on stage with mags. Annie couldn't be a mentor because of her mental health so she went to watch with those who did not draw. I was forced into line with the other girls my age.

The anthem came on and played and the eyeball assault came on. Pippie Jameson came onto stage and gave his speech. I'm sure everyone was looking at his vomit and buger green hair. Then came the time for the reaping. "Ladies first" Pippie said grabbing at the jar and the papers inside. "Darleen spencer" he yelled. Silence and everyone looked around in confusion. "Uh she died two weeks ago" someone yelled. "Oh how embarrassing, well then another pull I guess" Pippie said tossing the paper down with the dead tribute's name on it. "Melada dream" the name was called. More silence then screaming. Through the crowd Annie came crashing through and finnick jumped off the stage. "ANNIE NO!" finnick shouted at the same time I did. Peace keepers went to grab her but lokia came thrashing out from behind thorn. "LOKIA DOWN" I shouted. Lokia whimpered and flew back over to me. As Annie whimpered along with lokia finnick yelled at the peace keepers who now were backing away. "SHE CAN'T HELP IT! SHE IS NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD!" finnick shouted.

I was then taken away, lokia managed to slip in with me to the town hall. "She is a service dog, she leaves at the last point possible" finnick growled as he broke through the peace keepers. Finnick wasn't going to be messed with, he was massive and he had killed before. The peace keepers were either enticed by him or terrified. "Alexander slate is your partner by the way" he added glaring me down with his eyes. "Why are you glaring at me?" I asked shrinking back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to glare, and I'm just upset. I got Annie through the hunger games, but you, I might not be able to pull it off twice" finnick nearly said through tears. "Take care of lokia" I said. "Lokia is coming with you, she won't be allowed in the arena but she will be allowed with you until it's time to go in and if you get out" finnick assured me.

We boarded the train and everyone watched me from outside. Annie was sobbing hard being held up by finnicks brother. My brother's old friends watched me with pity. Thorn watched me with piercing golden eyes. The eyes shouted a thousand things to me, one of them I knew shouted love, I refused to acknowledge such a thing though. Lokia barked as we pulled away from the station I knew she was scared, she probably did not remember her train ride, my mother and father had money, when Samuel became blind they had lokia come from the capitol. "We will have to pick her for fleas before we enter the capitol" finnick added as we pulled away.

"Alexander" a boy said with dark brown hair and green eyes. "Melada" I replied without looking over. I had been staring out of the window for hours now and alexander had finally come around to join me. "How are we supposed to win this?" alexander asked looking right at finnick. Mags made some noises and finnick sighed. "Point taken, do you think it is possible to get it dyed?" finnick asked. Mags shook her head. "What is she saying?" I asked panicky. "Your hair, its shock white almost, do you know how easy it may be for them to spot you out?" finnick asked. "Easy, I will think of a way" I replied shrugging. "I hope you do" finnick replied. "What else can we do?" alexander asked. "Well all's I can do is tell you Alex, melada has had all my training, and it's you we have to worry about" finnick replied.


	2. Anoucment

Hey all I am so sorry for being so slow in posting new chapters! The thing is I am now engaged and have a full time job so its been pretty hard to keep up! I haven't forgotten you guys! If you would like to see from me more go to WritersQuest, this is a facebook page for ALL writers, good or bad! I am the admin of the page, so feel free to check it out for tips and to talk one on one! New chapters coming at you within the next week!


End file.
